Ty's Finding
by CrystalMchottness
Summary: Ty meets a girl but he soon finds out he has to work hard to win her heart.


**I was bored so i just made this story also i don't own stoked i just wanted to have fun the story!**

* * *

(Mickey Alyson Moshe's point of view)

It was one day at Surfer's Paradise Ridgemount Resort

( Thats were i got invited). I was walking to the front door were Bummer the Manager was waiting to take my suitcase and the rest of my belongings upstairs to my new he took my stuff

he said " it is so wonderful to have you here.I am so glad you chose this place for your summer stay."

I said" thank you Bummer and i also chose it because my little sister has a friend here named Marci and she wanted to stay looks to this is if i like this place my daddy will be happy to expand the money he is he does this alot of people are gonna think this is the best resort in the world and you'll get a big bonus because my daddy will pursuade into doing that."

At this i started to walk away " Mrs. Moshe, what happens if you don't like it here?'' Bummer said

"Then my laywer will sue you!'' i yelled

* * *

(Ty's point of view)

I heard somebody yell about getting sued so i went to check out what it was. I found Bummer getting all nerves so i talked to him

" Bummer whats wrong"?. I asked

" Your fathers best friend's daughter the Pop star sensation just walked in and said if she didn't have the best time here she would sue''! He screamed

" Yea, i remember dad saying something about that, i'll take care of it okay bummer"?

"Thank you so much" He said before running off

Then i saw Lo running toward this hot girl with Black hair with bangs and hair was long. Lo screamed

"OMG I CAN'T BELIEVE YOUR HERE MICKEY!"

Mickey said" Yep i know and i can't get to my room and you can call me Mickey, Alyson, Aly, or alice thats it".

"kay, and your room is right next to my daddy and mommy's room and sorry i couldn't go to your birthday"said Lo " but i was grounded , How old did you turn again"?

" i turned 17 last month and awesome i get to be right next to you"! Mickey said in a friendly sweet voice.

* * *

(Mickey's point of view).

"So yea i like the way that this place looks i said do you have any siblings"? I asked

"yea" said Lo '' My little annoying brother George and then comes Ty the oldest brother, oh he's right ova there, lets go i'll introduce you''!

"kay" i said

Lo pulled me to see and meet her brother " Hey Ty this is my friend since like foreva that you neva met her name is Mickey Alyson Moshe and as daddy told us if she wins the competition we'll become the #1 hotel resort ever"!

"Mhhhm" said Ty "Well it's very nice to meet you he said"

_omg He is so hot _I thought to myself.

"Hi Ty, I'm Mickey". I said

Lo saw that i didn't take my eyes away from him since she introduced us so she pulled me for a secret meeting.

" Wait a sec, do you like Tyler my brother"? she asked

"Well i won't lie he is hot" i said

Lo said " I know that he thinks your hot but he's a heart breaker if you want him make him work hard for you''.

"Don't worry i will" i said

"good " Said Lo

Ty got up from where he was standing and said

" Hey Mickey would you like a tour".

Lo winked at me and nodded

"Sure" i said and me and Ty started to walk away and he started telling me about the resort.

* * *

(Lo's point of veiw)

_They make such a beautiful couple oh well Ty has to work hard for her! _I thought.

Just then Emma came running up to me yelling

" Lo,Lo i need to talk to you". she said

"Yea" i said

" Who is that girl and why is she with Ty"? Emma asked

" Oh shes my other Bffl since like name is Mickey Alyson moshe and shes the-" emma cut me off

" SUPER POP STAR SENSATION"! she screamed

" Yep i said and if she doesn't like it here she's gonna sue us all''. i said

"Damn i don't wanna get sued , oh well but why is Ty with her"?

" He's showing her around the resort". i said

"oh" she said" well lets get back to work, That stupid bitch ass of a Kelly is getting on my nerves and shes pissed".Emma said

"Fuck her then, but yea your right lets go" i said.

* * *

(Mickey's point of veiw)

"Wow i love this place already, for now anyway''. I said

"Do you surf, i'm askin cuz your like the most famous person in the world and-"

Ty got cut off because a bunch of people came yelling

" IT'S MICKEY THE POP STAR" and they wanted my autograph and it took 5 hours untill i was finished and tired then i fell to the ground asleep.

When i woke up i was in my room and me and Ty were sleeping were cuddled up and i decided to wake him up.

" Ty" i whispered " get up"

"mmmmmm, oh hey mickey sorry i fell asleep on your bed i was just as tired as your were" he said

"It's okay thanks for bringing me up here and for showing me around"

" Your welcome" He said " Well i should go bye Mickey nice meeting you"

" Bye " i said getting up from my bed, i got closer to him and my put arms around his neck and he didn't mind he just put his arms around my waist and then we leaned closer. BOOM! We kissed . He was so warm i couldn't stop and neither could he. i took my shirt off just leaving my bra on. We lay on the bed kissing until i thought about what Lo said"_you gotta make him work hard for you"_ I didn't wanna stop but i pulled away from the kiss and said

"Sorry...Ty for...um kissing you" i said in a embaressed tone

"Yea, I'm sorry for kissing you too, i gotta go bye" he said giving me a kiss on the cheek and then he left.

* * *

(Ty's point of veiw)

I walked to my room and layed on the bed thinking why she stopped kissing she said sorry.

For some reaseon i really like i went to Lo for help.

"Hi Ty" said Emma

" Hey Edna" i said

" It's emma" she said

"Oh sorry Emma, can you get my sister"? i asked her

" Yea sure" Emma said and went to get my sister when i turned around smooch Kelly kissed me.

" Hey kelly" I said " Please don't kiss me"

" But why we used to go out remember" Kelly said

"yea kelly and you cheated on me and we're just friends kay"? i said

" Fine"! Kelly yelled before storming off just then someone slapped me i turned around and it was Lo.

" Why are you kissing that horrible Witch hag''? she asked me

" She kissed me and i need your help''. I said and to my surprise this is what she said

" No, Ty i am not helping you get Mickey to go out with you, you have to work hard for her and my shift is over , i'm tired , and it's late i'm going to sleep and even if i could i can't for certain reasons". She snapped at me.

With that Lo went i don't where and i went to my penthouse and into my room and slept because tomorrow was gonna be a long day.

**

* * *

**

**Well i hope you like the 1st chapter i'll upload the 2nd one later Bye!**


End file.
